


In From The Cold (Nights)

by somethingtreeish



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingtreeish/pseuds/somethingtreeish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smutty sibling of the fluffy In From The Cold. You wake up in your pillow fort a little too warm and smutty smuttiness ensues. You don't need to read the first to (hopefully) enjoy the second unless you like a little back story to your porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In From The Cold (Nights)

In From the Cold (Nights)

It's dark in the flat when you wake up. Your shirt has been pushed half way up your torso and Ben is running his fingers lovingly along your hip from behind you. You turn around to look at him. 

"Hi," he says, a sleepy smile on his face. 

"Hi," you say, returning his smile. 

You turn all the way around and pull him down for a kiss that turns x-rated very quickly. Sometimes when you wake up from a nap you have an insatiable need. Sometimes it's to eat, sometimes it's to cry, but today it is to fuck. Ben can sense this as you're grabbing handfuls of his flesh while trying to rip his clothes off at the same time. 

As soon as his shirt comes off you flip the both of you over. The shirts that were keeping you warm earlier are now stifling your need to be near to him. You tear them all off in one layer, leaving your chest bare and heaving while you stare down at him and wonder which part of his skin you want to devour first. 

Ben looks up at you, breathing hard, and his hands move to your hips as you've started grinding on him to give counter-pressure to the ache in your center. You begin grinding harder and faster and he throws his head back, stretching out his neck, presenting it to you. You dive in and lick him from his clavicle to his chin. From there you place hot, open mouth kisses on random bits of his neck starting with the mole that you love. You linger a little bit there and you can feel his pulse quicken under your lips. 

Ben tastes delicious and you take your time to taste every bit of him. From his neck you move down to his broad chest, grabbing and squeezing whatever your lips can't reach. You tease his nipples a bit, being feather light with your kisses there. He whispers your name as his hands grip you by your hair gently at first, and then tighter when you move down lower. 

You're finally down where you want to be, your mouth watering. You pull down his pants and let out a hot breath when his dick springs up past the waistband. You stare at it hungrily and you can feel Benedict trying not to shove your head down. You look up at him and bite your bottom lip which is red and swollen from your rough kisses earlier. 

"I love you," he whispers and you feel as if your heart will burst as you reach your hand to the back of your head to grasp his and move low to take him entirely into your mouth. "Oh God, darling, yes, yes," he cries softly as you work him in as far as he'll go. His labored breathing and the deep moans he's making are making you impossibly more aroused and you feel yourself dripping. Unable to stand it, you put your hand in your panties and begin rubbing your clit. 

You begin moaning and he realizes what you're doing and pulls you off of him. 

"That will NOT do." He growls at you and you become even more wet. You're staring into each other's eyes with an abandon you don't think you've ever felt. He could command anything of you right now and you wouldn't dream of saying no. "Lay down." 

You do as he says and he practically tears your pants and leggings off, then bends down and takes your panties off with his teeth. You widen your legs and prop yourself up on your elbows and watch him take in the sight of your pussy. 

"You are dripping wet. Can I taste you, please?" So polite. You smile at him coyly and spread your legs wider. He looks at you the entire time his head moves closer and closer to where you want him. You see him stick his tongue out of his mouth and then you see it disappear inside of you and your head is thrown back and you are loving every second of it. 

"Christ, Benedict." He enters two fingers inside of you and you can practically hear his glee through the *snicksnick* of his fingers going in and out of you and the *smacksmack* of his mouth making love to your clit. Oh, he's always been so good at this, hasn't he? You reach up and begin fondling your breasts, knowing his hair is sensitive and the way you're feeling now you might just pull it all out. 

You start grinding on his face and his hand as he enters another finger and you are so so close when he pulls out and you want to kill him. You shoot up and are stopped cold when you see the look in his eyes, your wetness on his face, his teeth dragging on his bottom lip. 

You have completely forgotten you were in a pillow fort until he tears it down and leans up against the couch. He beckons you to him and you hasten to your knees and crawl the few feet to where he is. His cock stands proudly, hard, pink, and ready. You stand on your knees and go to straddle him. He grabs your hips hard with one hand and himself with the other and once he guides the first inch in he puts his other hand on your other hip and you are slammed hard onto him. You are so wet that he glides in easily but the familiar and pleasant stretch is still there and you both groan in ecstasy as you adjust to each other.

It takes no time at all and your tits are in and out of his mouth as you bounce hard and fast on top of him. Your hands are on his shoulders, squeezing, clawing, giving you leverage so you can rise almost all the way off of his dick before coming back down and circling your hips. He meets you thrust for thrust and grunts his approval into your chest. 

You feel as if you can't get enough of him. He can't fuck you hard enough, fast enough. He can feel your tension and he bites and tugs on a nipple as he moves a hand down to your folds to help you come. Your muscles are shaking from the constant state of being turned on but it doesn't stop you from grinding on him as hard as you can. You're almost crying from it, this ache, this tension and you think of him, sleepy faced, saying he loves you, and then fucking you into oblivion and then you are lost, the tension has exploded within you and everything is gorgeous, so gorgeous and everywhere he's touching you, everywhere he's connected to you is heaven. 

"Oh Ben," you hear yourself cry. "Oh Ben, I loveyouloveyouloveyou." Your orgasm lasts for what feels like forever and you feel a wetness seeping out of you and his voice begins mingling with your own. 

Once you come down and you're able to see more than white light you look at him. He kisses you once, twice, and a third time and you both collapse into the ruins of your fort and laugh and laugh and laugh.


End file.
